


Of the Tenth of December and Christmas Cookies

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke tried a little ornament sugar cookie with “December 10” written on it in icing, feeling it was appropriate. The cookie was absolutely amazing, and Luke had a feeling Ashton would be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Tenth of December and Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10! @Tanniri on Tumblr is lovely and beautiful as always

Luke woke up to the smell of cookies. It wasn't inherently a bad way to wake up. No, in fact, many people would probably find it thoroughly enjoyable. Ordinarily, Luke would probably be one of them. It's just… He can't have any. 

The smell is coming from the next-door neighbor’s place, and was so ever-present that it seemed he had probably been baking all morning. It was absolute torture. 

Now, Luke could in theory make cookies himself, or get Michael to buy some on the way home, but it just wouldn't be the same. These cookies smelled amazing, and Luke couldn't bake for shit, and store-bought cookies were never quite right. So Luke was just left in bed with a wandering stomach and only bread and mustard for breakfast. He didn't even like mustard. 

It eventually occurred to Luke, as the smell turned a bit cinnamon, that he had never actually met his neighbor. Honestly, he didn't even know what they looked like. Luke wasn't antisocial per say, but Michael was, and it tended to affect both of them. He was regretting it now. Honestly, those cookies smelled heavenly. 

He was only just contemplating getting up when he heard a loud knock on the door. He didn't *have* to answer it, of course. And he *was* in his pajamas. He really was about to ignore it, when the knock came again, more firmly this time. 

The stranger would just have to deal with his pajamas. He made his way from his room to the front door, opening it as callously as he could.

“Hi,” a striking, slightly shorter (but by no means short) man said before Luke even got the chance to talk “you two listen to a lot of bands I like, and I've made more cookies than I know what to do with. Would you like some?”

“I'm sorry, who are you?” Luke asked instead, truly hoping he knew the answer. 

“Oh! Sorry, I'm from the apartment next door. Ashton Irwin.”

“Luke Hemmings. Mike isn't here right now.”

“Well that doesn't really answer my question now, does it? Would you like some cookies Luke?”

And Luke really really would. 

“Sure, I guess.”

“Alright, if you'll just follow me and come grab some?”

“Wait, why?”

“Cause I'd really like you to take a lot.”

Luke followed him next door which was, obviously not a long walk. Once they were comfortably inside, and inside was very quaint but very nice, he realized just how odd this all was. The universe doesn't just grant your wishes. It doesn't send hot neighbors your way with excess cookies just cause you donated a buck or two to the homeless shelter. Something was wrong. 

“So why do you have so many? Not that I mind of course,” he asked.

“Oh, it's actually kind of a funny story,” Ashton’s face told otherwise but Luke kept silent “it's uh. It's my first Christmas without people around me. I've always been in charge of the cookies with the people I knew and I just, sort of, made more than I needed out of habit. Really stupid, right?”

“I don't think so at all!” Luke replied, moving closer to the curly boy “it's actually really sweet. Are you really gonna be alone this Christmas?”

“Yeah. My family and friends are all going out of town, but I can't because I have to work.”

“Pretty shitty of them to leave you alone.”

“I mean, not really. I'd go to Hawaii too given the option. Doesn't make being alone any more fun, though.”

Luke didn't even really think. Ashton was nice, clearly, and pretty funny, and they liked the same music apparently. It was honestly a no-brainier. 

“Have Christmas with us.”

“What? No. You hardly know me. You don't want that.”

“I do! You gave me cookies. And it's not like you'd be meeting my family, it'll just be my roommate and his boyfriend. It's not formal or anything. Really.”

“I don't know. I'll be fine, really.”

“You just said it wouldn't be fun. Cmon. We like the same music, and you make great cookies,” Luke got closer still to Ashton. Ashton’s glasses had fogged up a bit from the heat of the cookies. 

“You haven't even tried the cookies yet,” Ashton pointed out. It wasn't an avoidance tactic at all. 

“Yeah, but I've been smelling them all morning. Look. You don't have to actually come. Just say you'll think about it?”

“It's not the only thing I'll be thinking about,” Ashton said, almost to himself. 

“I'm sorry, what?”

“Nothing. I'll consider it.” What was Ashton avoiding now?

“No, you said it's not the only thing you'll be thinking about. What did you mean?” Luke knew what he hoped. 

“I meant.. Fuck it. I meant that you're hot, and you're sweet. I'll thinking about you. And that's gonna be a problem, so no, I'm not gonna go to your Christmas. Here, don't bother returning the plates,” Ashton said, shoving three plates of cookies into Luke's hand, blushing profusely. 

“Wait, why will that be a problem?”

“I think it's pretty obvious, Luke.”

“It's not though! I'd be thinking about you too. I mean, maybe it's just the fact that you're hot and giving me cookies, but I'm totally potentially into you too!”

“Are you serious?” Ashton asked, stopping his incessant hinting towards the door. 

“Completely. Go on a date with me. Tomorrow. We can, like, go look at the lights downtown or something. And then, you come to Christmas if we hit it off. You get a Christmas with someone you like, and so do I. On top of that, you're not alone, and I don't have to watch Mike and Cal feed each other pie while knowing I'm single. Please?”

“Yeah, sure. Of course. Thank you,” Ashton replied, heading back to the kitchen to grab something. 

“Not a pity thing. And thank you! I've actually been thinking about your cookies all morning.”

“Here,” Ashton said, handing Luke a piece of paper with neat, circular writing on it “this is my number. Text me whenever. Or, like, come over. Although I'm at work a lot, so probably text.”

“I will. See you later!” Luke said as he walked out the door, a huge smile on his face. 

“See you!” Ashton replied, a matching smile on his own. 

Luke tried a little ornament sugar cookie with “December 10” written on it in icing, feeling it was appropriate. The cookie was absolutely amazing, and Luke had a feeling Ashton would be too.


End file.
